


What A Mess

by Masterofceremonies



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9739451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterofceremonies/pseuds/Masterofceremonies
Summary: Kirk tries to celebrate Valentines Day but he's dating a grump and a sadist...





	1. Chapter 1

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Kirk purred, dramatic as he was in all things. Currently, he was laying on his bed, covered in flower petals, holding a rose between his teeth, and gazing seductively at two equally bemused men. Well… he hoped it was seductively. And technically neither was a _human_ but they were… men. A Vulcan and an augment. And Kirk’s boyfriends. Partners? Whatever. The point is that he was shirtless and the lights were dim and he had actually put thought into this so _why were they just standing there?!_

“See, here’s your cue to ravish me.” Kirk prompted, voice coming out funny because of the stem clenched in his mouth.

“Is that so?” Khan drawled, appreciatively but amusedly looking over Kirk’s half naked form. “I’m afraid I failed to pick up on that. Likely because the subtlety was drowned in rose petals.”

“Hey, rose petals are sexy!” Kirk protested, sitting up and taking the flower out of his mouth.

“I fail to see what is appealing about dismembered flowers strewn about the room.” Spock glanced around. “This will take quite a bit of time to clean up.”

“You two are absolute buzzkills.” Kirk sighed heavily.

“I never said I was adverse to… how did you put it? Ravishing you.” Khan smirked.

“So teasing me was, what, your version of foreplay?” Kirk arched an eyebrow.

“I’m insulted, Captain.” Khan clutched at his chest. “I thought you knew me better than that.”

“Touche.” Kirk hummed. “Alright, well, one is better than none, so Spock, you can start picking up the rose petals while Khan screws my brains out.”

Spock visibly stiffened, dark eyes fixed firmly on Kirk with the sort of predatory focus that reminded the blonde just how _alien_ Spock was.

“Correct me if I’m mistaken, Jim.” Spock said, his tone indicating the exact opposite. “But this is _your_ mess. If anything, Khan and I should retire while _you_ pick it up.”

“Oh no.” Khan shook his head, already pulling his shirt off. “I have no issue with the petals, Commander, and neither does the Captain. You’re the only one who expressed-” He was cut off by Kirk grabbing his waistband and yanking him down onto the bed. Khan let out a chuckle and kissed him hungrily.

There was a low rumbling noise from across the room. A small part of Kirk’s brain realized it was Spock. Growling. A second later and he was wrenched out from under Khan, ending up halfway across the bed with a pair of cool hands encircling his waist before he registered what had happened.

“Glad you could join us, Mr. Spock.” Khan muttered, a bit icily, looking like the cat who had lost the canary. He took it in stride, however, sprawling out and watching intently as Spock claimed his newfound prize by running his lips up and down Jim’s neck.

“Always takes you a bit of… hmmpf… extra encouragement, huh… S-Spock…?” Kirk asked, breath hitching when he felt Spock’s teeth graze him lightly.

“Which you never fail to provide, Jim.” Spock replied smoothly, though his voice was certainly lower than usual, a rough edge to it like he had a sore throat.

Khan cleared his throat. “It was a team effort, Commander.”

Spock didn’t reply.

“Okay, as hot at the, uh… titles are…” Kirk began, losing his train of thought for a moment as Khan decided to join in the fun, his hands running up Kirk’s thighs and tugging lightly at his pants. “The formality is kinda… weird…” He swallowed thickly. “First names, huh?”

“Should I call him S’chn, then?” Khan asked mischievously.

“Only if I may call you Noonien.” Spock retorted. Khan bristled, the two eyeing each other tensely over Kirk’s shoulder. The captain felt like a bug caught in between a hurricaine and a tornado. It was terrifying.

Just the way he liked it.

“Not to interrupt…” Kirk wriggled impatiently. “But I’m pretty sure you were in the middle of something? Or rather, I was in the middle of you, and then you started glaring and my pants are getting pretty tight…”

“Allow me.” Khan yanked Kirk’s pants off in one clean motion, stripping him entirely bare. Kirk arched into the touch, the smooth material of Spock’s uniform brushing against his skin and reminding him that he was the only one fully naked. “Now.” Khan smiled, barring his teeth hungrily. “Where were we?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just. Straight up porn.

“Ravishing me?” Kirk licked his lips, reaching down to stroke his already half hard cock. Before his hands moved past his thighs, Spock wrapped his fingers around his wrists and pulled them behind his back, causing Kirk to let out a noise of protest. He turned to look at Spock, the betrayal in his eyes having no effect on the now-amused Vulcan. “Oh come on.” Kirk whined. “Is this payback for the petals?”

“Not at all.” Spock lied smoothly, lips twitching slightly upwards. “I’m merely helping Khan fulfill your request to be ‘ravished’.”

“By not letting me touch myself?” 

“Yes.” Khan rested a hand on each of Kirk’s knees, parting his legs easily.

“Why not?” Kirk asked, a little breathlessly, eyes now fixed on the man between his thighs. 

“Because.” Khan purred. “That’s my job.”

“Our job.” Spock corrected, voice low and tempting in Kirk’s ear, making him shiver. It distracted him enough that he didn’t realize Khan’s intent until he felt a wet and warm mouth wrap around his cock. He moaned, head falling onto Spock’s shoulder as he simultaneously relaxed into his grip and attempted to thrust into Khan’s mouth. The augment didn’t let him, through, placing one hand on Kirk’s hip, his superior strength more than enough to keep him still. 

Spock’s hands moved from Kirk’s wrists, no longer feeling it necessary to restrain him. Instead, he pressed the fingers of one hand against Kirk’s own, kissing him in the Vulcan manner, even as he tilted his head so that their lips met in a Terran kiss at the same time.

His other hand ran over Kirk’s stomach and chest, slowly mapping out the planes of skin and muscle, curves and edges, before coming to rest at the base of his throat. Spock didn’t tighten his grip, or even curl his fingers around Kirk’s neck, merely rested his thumb in the hollow between his collar bones, his fingers splayed across Kirk’s chest and curled slightly around his shoulder. Even without any pressure on his throat, Kirk felt his breath hitch. He loved being reminded of Spock’s Vulcan strength, and he knew that Spock loved reminding him. 

It didn’t hurt that Khan’s nose was currently pressed against his stomach as he swallowed his cock to the root as easily as breathing. 

“You’re going to kill me.” Kirk groaned once Spock’s lips had left his own. 

“Which one of us?” Khan pulled away, continuing to stroke his now spit-slicked cock. 

“Yes.” Kirk panted. “Both of you. Fuck.” 

Khan chuckled, sharing a smug look with Spock, who ran his thumb lightly over Kirk’s adam’s apple in a slow, teasing back and forth motion. 

“Would you like to prepare him, Mr. Spock?” Khan asked. Spock nodded, eyes still fixed on Kirk’s expression of want. 

“So long as I may have him first.”

“Be my guest.” Khan made a permissive gesture, smirking all the while.  “I’ll make use of his mouth.”

“Very well.” Spock brushed his lips along Kirk’s jaw before lowly murmuring in his ear. “Hands and knees. Face the headboard.”

Khan moved to sit against the pillows, sprawling out like a king on his throne, a very obvious bulge the only thing maring his otherwise controlled demeanor. As soon as Spock let him up, Kirk moved between Khan’s legs, reaching to undo his pants and pull out his cock eagerly.

“I can’t decide which I enjoy seeing more.” Khan mused, threading his fingers through Kirk’s hair. “Your enthusiasm when it comes to having either of us inside of you, or how easily and absolutely wrecked you get at our touch.”

“Why choose?” Kirk grinned, wrapping a hand around the base of Khan’s cock and running his lips along the shaft. “You see plenty of both.” 

“Fair enough.” Khan tugged on Kirk’s hair lightly. “Enough talk. Your mouth has better things to do.”

Kirk stuck out his tongue at Khan’s childishly, though a moment later he was lapping at the head of his cock, and so Khan chose not to retaliate. 

“Arch your back.” Spock ordered, having retrieved the lube from Kirk’s bedside table. Kirk obeyed, presenting himself eagerly even as he wrapped his lips around Khan’s shaft and began to bob his head.

“I am curious about one thing.” Khan’s gaze trailed over Spock as he uncapped the lube and spread some on his fingers. “Vulcan’s hands are sensitive, correct?” Spock’s eyes flicked up, already predicting what Khan was about to ask. “Does that mean that fucking him with your fingers feels as good as fucking him with your cock?”

“My hands are not as sensitive as… that.” Spock informed him, head tilting down so he could better focus on his task. “But they are certainly more sensitive than a human’s. So in a manner, yes.” He slipped one finger inside Kirk’s ass, crooking it and making him moan around Khan. “I do derive physical pleasure from certain kinds of touch. As well as other, less tangible pleasure from seeing Jim react to my ministrations.”

Khan laughed, low and heated, hips rolling as he pushed deeper into Kirk’s mouth. “That makes two of us.”

“I’m glad to know that you both- fuck, enjoy sleeping with me but fuck, please, just…” Kirk thrust back against Spock’s hand impatiently. “Do something.” 

“I was under the impression that I was.” Spock arched an eyebrow.

“You know James.” Khan guided Kirk’s mouth back towards his cock, pushing him down firmly until the head was brushing the back of his throat. “Always eager for more.”

Spock hummed in agreement, sliding another finger into Kirk’s ass and beginning to move them in and out, 

Kirk’s body began rocking back and forth with the rhythm, alternating between swallowing Khan’s shaft to the root and pushing back against Spock’s probing. The vulcan added another finger, eliciting another low moan from Kirk, who currently felt like he was in heaven. 

By the time Spock had finished preparing him, the head of his green-tinted cock nudging Kirk’s slick entrance, he was dangerously close to coming.

Thankfully, or not, Khan provided him with a distraction by starting to thrust his hips upwards and pull Kirk down on his cock in tandem, speeding up the pace and making his head spin from lack of oxygen.

And then Spock was pushing inside of him, one slow, deliberate, continuous motion until their bodies were flush together.

Then out, the same slow deliberate pace, just the head of his cock inside of Kirk, keeping him open. 

Back in. A bit faster now. Spock’s hands gripping his waist hard enough to bruise. The slip of strength was the only indication that the Vulcan was losing any sort of control, and Kirk ate it up.

“Let him breathe, Khan.” Spock warned roughly, not quite too lost in pleasure to forget to protect his Captain.

Khan rolled his eyes but tugged Kirk up, letting him catch his breath for a moment. The augment stroked his face gently, admiring the flush of his cheeks and the way his plush lips had reddened from use.

“God, Spock, please.” Kirk moaned when he had enough air in his lungs to do so.

“If you can beg, you can suck.” Khan pulled him forward yet again, back onto his cock, deep and fast.

Spock’s eyes flashed, and he matched the augment’s pace, never losing the accuracy with which he grazed Kirk’s prostate even as his thrusts grew sharper and less controlled. 

Finally, with his lungs burning, dizzy from stimulation and lack of air, Kirk came.

The long, loud moan around Khan’s cock that he let out caused him to orgasm too, pulling Kirk all the way down as he shot his load with a soft groan. 

Once he’d finished, he let go of Kirk’s hair. The blonde pulled off his cock and seemed to collapse onto the mattress. The only thing holding his body up was Spock, who had slowed his pace, but remained inside of him, drawing out his orgasm and the aftershocks that followed. 

“You finished surprisingly quickly.” Spock noted.

“Can’t blame me.” Kirk mumbled. Khan shifted so he was laying half under him, Kirk’s head resting on his stomach as the augment toyed with his hair.

“I was referring to Khan.” Spock corrected him, never stopping his slow but toe-curling pace. 

“I’m still hard.” Khan smiled. “That’s the fun thing about genetic augmentation. Faster healing. Faster recovery. In everything.” Sure enough, his cock hadn’t softened for an instant.

“I suppose you’ll want your turn with his ass?” Spock inquired cooly, regaining some of his Vulcan tone. Kirk whimpered at Spock’s swear as his dick twitched with the beginnings of arousal. 

“I can wait.” Khan smiled. “His mouth is more than satisfactory.”

“You will likely be waiting a long while.” Spock pulled out of Kirk and flipped him onto his back as easily as someone would turn over a pillow. Kirk let out a soft noise of surprise, but he was too lost in the afterglow and too used to his lover’s strength to react any more. “I intend to take my time. The benefits of Vulcan genetics include high stamina.” He parted the Captain’s legs, placing Kirk’s ankles over his shoulders before pushing back inside. 

Khan smiled, shifting onto his stomach, propped up on his elbows by Kirk’s head. Leaning over him, he met his lips in an upside-down kiss, swallowing the whimper that was pushed out of Kirk as Spock began fucking him once more.

“That’s quite alright.” Khan purred once he’d pulled back. “I’m a patient man. And for once, we can agree on something.”

Spock curled forward, kissing Kirk just as Khan’s lips left him, stealing the breath that hadn’t already been stolen by the man from the past. 

“And what is that?” Spock murmured, only pulling back enough to speak before kissing the man beneath him once more. 

“I’d very much like to take our time.” Khan watched them hungrily, with dark eyes and curved lips. “All night, in fact.”

“You two are going to kill me.” Kirk gasped, but he didn’t seem all that upset.

“Would you rather we stopped now?” Spock asked, delivering a particularly hard thrust to punctuate his question.

“N-no.” Kirk clutched the sheets, eyes rolling back as he felt his cock slowly stirring to life.

“Then stop complaining.” Khan chuckled. “Besides… your mouth has better uses at the moment.”

And that, for once, was something they all agreed on. 

**Author's Note:**

> I CONTINUED IT


End file.
